1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a burn-in socket for removably loading an IC package to make an electrical connection with contacts of the burn-in socket, and more particularly, to a burn-in socket having slider arrangements for keeping the IC package reliable.
2. Description of the Related Art
IC packages are usually subjected to pass a so-called burn-in test, in which the IC packages are placed in an oven and operated for a time at an elevated temperature, and under a voltage source that is greater than the rated value. Those IC packages that continue to perform satisfactorily are then approved for shipment. A burn-in socket is accordingly used to process such a burn-in test for an IC package. A conventional burn-in socket generally includes a base, a platform located within the base for loading the IC package, a number of contacts to be electrically connected with conductive leads of the IC package. A cover movably mounted upon the base is used to actuate some pressing elements to latch the IC package. The platform of the conventional burn-in socket is usually designed of bigger size than that of the IC package, so as to make it easy for loading the IC package. Accurate position and reliability of the IC package therefore become considerable problems to be solved. A conventional method is to provide a pushing finger to abut against the IC package. The pushing finger is actuated by interference friction with the movable cover. The pushing finger moves transversely toward the IC package when the cover moves downwardly toward the base. By the pushing finger, the IC package is able to be reliably kept on the platform.
However, it is noted that the friction between the pushing finger and the cover will speed up the abrasion of the pushing finger and therefore decrease the using life of the pushing finger. Another disadvantage of the conventional burn-in socket is that the travel distance of the pushing finger is short, which makes the burn-in socket only adapt for single type of IC packages having equal sizes.